Yo te hago compañia
by LittleStoker
Summary: Oneshot de nuestra parejita, se situa durante la 3a temporada, más o menos. Leed si tenéis curiosidad por saber de que va;)


Estaban en medio de uno de esos casos complicados, habían llegado a un punto muerto y ya no eran capaces de avanzar más, parecía como si se les estuviera escapando algo y no había manera de descubrir qué era. Aun así no se rindieron, sobretodo Castle, que estaba más metido en el caso que nunca. Beckett estaba muy cansada, pero también sentía la necesidad de encontrar algo más antes de acostarse.

Por eso, cuando la comisaría ya había quedado vacía, la detective le propuso algo a su compañero:

-Castle, escucha, deberíamos irnos ya, pero como veo que no vas a descansar si no descubres algo, ¿qué te parece si te invito a mi casa y allí seguimos con todo esto, acompañados de una buena cena y un buen vino?- Castle se giró con una sonrisa y le dijo:

-¿Detective, que tipo de proposición indecente es ésta? Ya sabe que no me podré resistir a sus encantos a estas horas de la noche.- Beckett le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro riendo.

-Cállate, que te hago un favor, sé lo muy intrigado que estás en este caso y sé que no vas a dormir hasta que sepas quién es el asesino.

-Venga, vale. Creo que podré controlarme.- Castle le echó una mirada picarona y le ayudó a ponerse el abrigo. Se encaminaron hacia el ascensor. – ¿Pero estás segura que el doctor motocicleta no se va a enfadar?-Él creía que Kate le daría un codazo y le diría que se callara, pero no fue así. Se paró delante de la puerta del ascensor, sin atreverse a entrar con Castle. Él se quedó sorprendido por su reacción y le dijo:

-Lo siento Kate, solo era una broma, a veces soy un idiota, perdóname, no creía que ibas a reaccionar así.

-No, tranquilo, si tienes razón, pero la verdad es que primero, dudo que se entere porque está de viaje por ahí desde hace dos semanas, y segundo, me da igual. Voy a cenar con mi amigo y vamos a resolver un caso. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?- Castle se quedó ensimismado mirando como asomaba una sonrisa en sus labios, y ya más tranquilo asintió y tiró ligeramente del brazo de Beckett para que entrara en el ascensor junto a él.

Llegaron a su piso una hora más tarde, con bolsas de comida china, un par de botellas de vino y los documentos necesarios para seguir con la investigación.

Había un ambiente distendido y relajado, y entre risas entraron en su piso, dejando las bolsas y el vino en la encimera de la cocina. Ella recogió cuatro cosas que había por encima de la mesa ratona delante del sofá. Luego volvió a la cocina para preparar todo lo que habían traído mientras Castle organizaba los documentos.

Cuando ya lo tenía todo en su sitio se dedicó a observar a la detective, como se movía por el espacio con la ligereza que la caracterizaba. No llegaba a entender como Josh podía estar tan poco con ella y no era capaz de dedicarle todo el tiempo del mundo. Veía lo ilusionada que estaba con el hecho de no estar sola durante unas horas, en su casa. Aun así ella seguía con Josh, y no entendía por qué. Él casi nunca estaba y ella se sentía muy sola. Decidió dejar de pensar en el tema y centrarse en pasar una buena noche y con suerte, avanzar un poco en el caso.

Ella le sorprendió dejando los platos encima de la mesa y sentándose a su lado, rozando las rodillas.

-Ey, ¿en qué piensas? Te veo muy ensimismado.

-Eh, nada, nada. Debe ser el cansancio.

-Oh, Castle lo siento. Quizás te apetecía irte a dormir ya y yo te he arrastrado hasta aquí. Lo siento.- Dijo ella cabizbaja sintiéndose culpable.

-No, Kate, no. Si es genial poder estar aquí contigo, que me hayas invitado. Ya verás como vamos a avanzar en el caso. Tú tranquila.

-Vale, tienes razón, manos a la obra.

Empezaron a remover papeles, buscando algo nuevo. Así estuvieron durante hora y media. No encontraban nada y al final Beckett desistió con un suspiro.

-Castle, aquí no hay nada, lo siento pero creo que hasta que no interroguemos a alguien más, veo complicado que lleguemos a algún sitio.

-Lo sé, es que es tan frustrante…Me siento impotente ante la situación.- Castle empezó a desperezarse mientras empezaba a levantarse.- Yo debería irme ya si quiero descansar lo suficiente para seguir con esto mañana. Me sabe mal no haber llegado a ningún sitio, ¡pero te prometo que mañana cogemos al asesino sí o sí!- Kate se levantó rápidamente cogiéndole del brazo.

-Ey, Rick, es muy tarde ya, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí a dormir? El sofá es cómodo, y así evitas coger un taxi a estas horas.

-No lo sé Kate, de verdad que no quiero molestar, no es ningún problema para mi volver a casa a estas horas, si me secuestran lo primero que haré es llamarte, lo prometo.- Dijo él con su carita de niño pequeño.

-Que no Castle, en serio quédate, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de casi obligarte a venir. Me siento fatal por no haber encontrado nada.

-¡Ey, ey,ey! No te sientas mal, al menos lo hemos intentado, y hemos pasado unas agradables horas juntos, ¿o no?

-Sí, claro que sí.-Dijo ella dibujando una sonrisa.- ¿Entonces, aceptas mi invitación?

-Venga vale, ¡pero espero que no acabe como la primera vez que me invitaste!

-jajaja, espero que no, ya sería mala suerte.- Se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos hasta que Kate reaccionó.- Voy a buscar unas sábanas, tu no te muevas.

Al cabo de unos segundos sonó el timbre, y Castle avisó a Beckett.

-Castle, abre tú, que yo tengo las manos ocupadas ahora mismo, no creo que sea ningún asesino, así que supongo que será Lanie o así…

Él le hizo caso, y con una leve sonrisa en los labios abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Josh al otro lado.

-¿Castle? ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

-Ah, hola Josh, perdona, si hubiese sabido que eras tu, me habría esperado a que Kate saliera de la habitación para abrir ella.-Dijo Castle picándole.

-¿Cómo que de la habitación? ¿Kate, que está pasando aquí?-Gritó Josh enfadado.

-¡Josh! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estabas de viaje, perdona no te esperaba.

-Ah, claro, y por eso vas y aprovechas para acostarte con el mono escritor.-Dice cogiéndola del brazo.

-¡Claro que no! Solo estábamos cenando juntos mientras intentábamos resolver el caso que tenemos entre manos. ¿De verdad crees que soy así?

-Pues para serte sincero creo que ha llegado un punto en el que te creo capaz de engañarme. ¿No ves que yo me tomo mi trabajo en serio y tu lo único que haces es dejar que el perrito faldero babee siguiéndote mientras tu te juegas tu puesto de trabajo?

Aquí Castle ya no lo soportó más y cogió a Josh de los hombros y le dio un empujón, de advertencia.

-No te atrevas a decirle nunca más que no se toma su trabajo en serio, porque sé de primera mano que nada puede hacer que olvide como de rigurosa debe ser en su trabajo y lo buena que es haciéndolo día tras día.

-Josh vete.-Habló Kate tras la advertencia de Rick.

-Pero, ¿qué? Perdona pero creo que aquí quien debería irse es Cas…

-¡Cállate y vete! No quiero volver a verte nunca más, está clarísimo que no tienes ningún respeto por mi ni por mis amigos, y también es evidente que no te quiero ni tu a mi, así que hazme el favor de irte ya.

Rick se quedó alucinado con las palabras de ella, y no pudo hacer nada más que acariciarle suavemente la espalda para hacerle saber que estaba ahí con ella. Josh tras una mirada llena de desprecio hacia ambos se fue, y cuando Kate vio las puertas del ascensor cerrarse, se acurrucó tiernamente en los brazos de Castle, buscando la seguridad y el cariño que necesitaba en ese momento.

-Es un imbécil.-Dijo ella.

-Lo sé, pero yo también.-Ella levantó la vista buscando una respuesta en sus ojos.

-¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

-Por no haber hecho esto antes.-Y acto seguido el acarició sus brazos y le dio un beso lleno de amor y sinceridad, demostrándole que él sí que va a estar siempre para ella. Siempre.

FIN


End file.
